pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List:Pikmin
This is a list of the different types of Pikmin. {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%" !Name !! Immunities !! Abilities !! Color !! Feature |- |Red Pikmin||fire||strong||Red||Nose |- |Yellow Pikmin||electricity||pick up bomb rocks(In pikmin 1 and pikmin 3.)||Yellow||Ears |- |Blue Pikmin||water||Can rescue drowning pikmin||Blue||Gills |- |White Pikmin||poison||digging||White||Red Eyes |- |Purple Pikmin||none||super strength||Purple||Hair |- |Bulbmin||Omnimmune, except Squishing, Eating, and Explosions||none||White/Red||Bulborb Resemblance |- |Rock Pikmin||Glass||super strength||Gray||Rock |- |Winged Pikmin||Flying||Shortcuts|Cute||Pink||Wings |- |Assassin Pikmin||none||super attack||Black||Hair |- |Black Pikmin||sticky||none||Black||None |- |Black Pikmin (Clouded Skies)||none||electromagnet||Black||Yellow Eyes |- |Black Pikmin (Pikmin 4)||sticky||carry multiple||Black||??? |- |Black Pikmin (Pikmin Choronicles)||none||dark-damaging||Black||horns over eyes |- |Black Pikmin (Pikmin 3)||spores||Can fight Paranormal Enemies||Black||green eyebrows |- |Black Pikmin (Sticky)||Sunset||Can't be shaken or bucked off||Black||Claws |- |Blikmin||Omnimmune||hunters & huge||Purple||Omnifeatured |- |Bloat Pikmin||none||super super super strength||???||??? |- |Bomb-Rock Pikmin||none||carry bomb-rocks, heavy||green||tail |- |Bronze Pikmin (GoldPikPik)||???||???||Bronze / Brown||??? |- |Brown Pikmin||Explosions||Uses silk to swing into enemies||Brown||Silk |- |Brown Pikmin (Pikmin 3)||none||digging||Brown||claws |- |Brown Pikmin (New World||Earth based attacks||digging secret passageways||Brown||Spiky Excoskeleton |- |Bulbearmin||omnimmune, excluding Squishing, Eating, and Explosions||none||Black/Red||Bulbear Resemblance |- |Burgendy Pikmin||Hot Air||none||Burgundy / light red||mouth |- |Carrier Pikmin||none||carry only||gray and blue||five feet and five leaves |- |Chrome Pikmin||omnimmune, excluding heat||none||platinum / gray||spikes and nose |- |Crystal Pikmin||omnimmune, excluding deathwave||blind enemies||transparent||All |- |Cyan Pikmin||coldness||remove ice & rust metal||cyan / light blue||mouth |- |Cyan_Pikmin_(Blue-Eyed)||coldness||digging||cyan / light blue||blue eyes |- |Cyan Pikmin (Pikmin Choronicles)||coldness, water||harder to chew||cyan / light blue||mouth |- |Dark Blue Pikmin||freezing water||none||dark blue||none |- |Gold Pikmin||???||???||Gold / Yellow||??? |- |Gold Pikmin(Pikmin Choronicles)||acid, poison||super strength||Gold / Yellow||wrinkled skin |- |Gray Pikmin||eating||none||gray||tails |- |Gray Pikmin (Pikmin Choronicles)||quicksand||quicksand||Grey||no pupils, patterned |- |Green Pikmin||acid||none||green||none |- |Green Pikmin (Pikmin 4)||water & electricity||none||green||tails & noses |- |Green Pikmin (zaco concept)||none||flying||green||three leaves |- |Green Pikmin (Flip-gill)||acid||Can rescue other non-parasitic pikmin (If you have Armored Footwear)||green||Gills |- |Green Pikmin (New World)||acid||Can walk through acid||green||tail|| |- |Green Pikmin (Back to Pikmin)||night||Is stronger against Plant based enemies||Green||ear|| |- |Grey Pikmin||none||turn into Candypop Buds||graphite / grey||none |- |Grey Pikmin (Clouded Skies)||quicksand; shallow water||better tossing||Grey||more legs |- |Ice Pikmin||coldness||none||Clear||made of ice |- |Knight Pikmin||none||armor||???||armor |- |Kryptonite Pikmin||omnimmune||blind enemies||Burgundy / light red||??? |- |Legend Pikmin||water at leaf stage; everything except antimatter, explosions, squashing, and sunset at bud stage; everything except antimatter at flower stage||has a sword, causes damage when eaten||green||green cap |- |Light B**e Pikmin||coldness||burrow though ice||light blue||tail |- |Mint Pikmin||none||Heals Captains, charges||Light Green (Ground), Pink (Cave)||Twiglike Horns |- |Move Pikmin||Eating Enimies|=Dabbing|Move||Fat |- |Omnipikmin||Omnimmune||All Powers||All Colors||Omnifeatured |- |Onyx Pikmin||night||none||black||none |- |Orange Pikmin||explosions||carry bombrocks||orange||blotches |- |Orange Pikmin (Pikmin 4)||projectiles||none||orange||??? |- |Orange Pikmin (Pikmin Choronicles)||eating||none||orange||spikes |- |Orange_Pikmin_(Thorny_Demon)||eating and fleshy squishing||pop jellyfloats in one hit, strong||orange||spikes |- |Orange_Pikmin_(Pikmin And The Bulbamin)||Teliporting From Danger||The Strongest Pikmin|orange||Rolling |- |Pink Pikmin||wind||rust though walls||pink||long noses & wings |- |Pink Pikmin (Pikmin Choronicles)||explosions, crushing||avoids enemies, weak||pink||shiny, Roses for flowers |- |Pink Pikmin (Glamorous but Deadly)||Crushing||Cuts very dangerously||pink||Sharp "Saw fin" on back of stem |- |Primordial Pikmin||swimming||none||black||glowy patterns |- |Raposa Pikmin||none||speaking||???||fox-like ears |- |Sandy Pikmin||Spikes and Sand||Can walk through Quicksand||Brown||Spiky Antenne |- |Silver Pikmin||???||???||Silver / Grey||??? |- |Tan Pikmin||quicksand & sandstorm||defusing sand hazards||Tan||long, hollow tail |- |Tan Pikmin (Pikmin 3)||muddy water||none||Tan||Red, feathery, gills |- |Teal Pikmin (New World)||Ice and Icy Coldness||Can walk on ice faster||Teal||Double antenne |- |Titan Pikmin||Fire, Water, Electricity||Extremely strong||Brown||Giant Size |- |Yellow-green Pikmin||???||???||???||??? |- |Striped Pikmin||Mind Attacks||Telekinesis||White with red stripes||Green Flower on head |- |Clanking Pikmin||Rock attacks||???||Simlar to rock Pikmin||Grey flower on head |- |Cheescracker Pikmin||???||Can Slip through Enemies||Pinkish Red||Fat |- |Double Pikmin||Everything||Everything|Everything||Everything |- |Feather Pikmin||Fire, Eating, and Darkness||???||Striped Green and Yellow||Feathers |- |Creeper Pikmin||Explosions||Will explode when dying||Green like a creeper||It's cube-like head |- |Power Pikmin||Depends on Power||Depends on Power||Grey||Ears, mouth, nose, wings if using Wing Power, rock body if using Crystal Power. Category:Pikmin Family Pikmin